Teen Spark
by Twilight Goddess19
Summary: One night changed everything as Stiles dragged her best-friend, Scott McCall out in the woods to find half of a dead body. Scott had been bitten by The Alpha and changed into a werewolf. Stiles knows about her spark but keeps it a secret from everyone even from her best-friend. Why does Derek and Stiles feel a pull to each other.


**Note: This is during summer break and before Scott gets bitten by Peter.**

* * *

_"Mommy, why do I have to hid my spark for?" 5 year old Stiles asked her mother one day while they were practicing their magic. She was able to create little orbs from combining her creation and orbing abilities together._

_"Because Bria, people fear what they don't understand and those that do want to hurt us for being what we are." Claudia said as she kneels down in front of her daughter with gentle and patience smile. "So promise you will never tell anyone about your spark."_

_Stiles looks in her mother's eyes as she gave her a smile. "I promise, Mommy."_

16 year old Stiles woke up with a smile, she loved the dreams that her mother before she became ill. But she want to know what this spark was and how she was able do the things that she did in the dream/memory.

She out of her bed before leaving her bedroom to go downstairs to the kitchen, so she could make breakfast for both her and her dad. She made two omelettes and some blueberry muffins, also a glass of orange juice for her and a cup of coffee for her dad.

Her dad just walked into the dinning room just as she place the food and drinks on the dining table. She smiled at her dad. "Good morning, Dad."

"Good morning, kiddo." Noah Stilinski said as he down on the table where a plate with an omelet and a cup of coffee is at. "So, what are you doing today?"

Stiles also sat down in front of her plate of omelet and glass of orange juice. She struggled her shoulders as she answered her dad's question. "Probably go over to Scott's house to play some video games."

Noah nodded as he ate his breakfast and drank his coffee.

**...**  
**...**

Stiles is in the kitchen washing the dirty dishes before she leaves to go over to her best-friend's house to play some video games with him. After she washed, dried and put the dishes up, she left the kitchen and went back to the living room where her dad is at, watching some TV.

"Hey dad, I'm heading to Scott's now." Stiles told her said as she leaned against a wall in the living room.

"Okay, have fun." Noah said to his daughter.

"I will. See you late-" Stiles suddenly gasped which caught her dad's attention, who sees her eyes changing to a glowing purple. Suddenly she wasn't in the living room anyone.

_**She had went to Scott's the night before the beginning of school due to listening into on of her dad's phone calls. She told Scott about it before dragging him to Beacon Hills Preserve and into the woods. But soon she was caught by her dad and who then dragged her away. Leaving Scott there by himself. He was then making his way out of the woods when he was attack by some monster looking wolf, that bit him.**_

When she was pulled out of whatever the hell that was, she noticed that she is laying down on the couch with her dad standing by it with a worried look on his face. "Dad, what just happened?"

"I have a pretty good idea. Wait right here, I'm going to go get something." Noah left the living room to go upstairs to get something for his daughter. He just hopes it helps her figure out whatever is happening to her. A few minutes later he went back downstairs and into the living room.

Noah gave his daughter the letter and said. "This letter is from your mother, she said it would explain whatever is happening to you."

Stiles looked at the letter for a few minutes before she opened it and starting reading it.

**[My Sweet Bria:**

**You've been giving this letter means that I'm gone and for that I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to have this life. I didn't want it for myself either, but destiny's not easy to run from. I hoped that keeping this from you would keep you safe, but all I've done is left you unprotected.**

**You have incredible power inside you. People will come for it. They will come for you.**

**I have no idea of the world you're going to encounter. But find your strength. And believe in yourself as I believe in you.**

**Who you are is your greatest protection.**

**I will love you always, your mom.]**

After reading the letter, she had tears falling down her cheeks but she can remember when she was 10 years old, what her mother did and said to her before she had died.

_"I'm going to bond your spark and the memories of it away for now." Claudia had told her daughter as she laid in her hospital bed._

_"But why?" 10 year old Stiles asked with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to her Spark to be sealed away along with her memories of it. They both tie back to her mother, who taught her how to use and control her Spark._

_Claudia gave her daughter a sad smile. "Because it will keep you safe from everyone that is out that would want to hurt. I won't be here to keep you safe from them anymore." She then sealed her daughter's Spark and the memories of it after her daughter gave her a nod of agreement._

_'But who was my mother trying to protect me from?' _She thought with a frown.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Please review because ****they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


End file.
